My Sparkmate
by Midnight the shiny umbreon
Summary: An angsty then fluffy one-shot / short story featuring Raf and Bumblebee


It was just another day. I decided to go racing to pass the time while Raf was at school, and ended up by said building right as school let out. My little human sprinted towards me and hopped right into my chassis. I forgot to mention the fact that I have been away on Cybertron for a while, so the fact that he hopped in like I had never left warmed my spark. "How long have you been back on Earth, Bee?"He is excited to be back with me, and I purr. "Only a few days. Ratchet AND Optimus made me stay at the base until today! " I huff, not liking how I was kept away from him longer than necessary.

He chuckles, slips into the driver's seat. " Can I drive you? I have my license! " It's my turn to chuckle. "Ok, I trust you. " He takes us to an abandoned warehouse, and then gets out. " It may not be much right now, but soon, it'll be a great home! " I give a confused look. "I legally own this building, and am also legally emancipated from my parents, so I work for **(Crossover warning! )** SPD, on the new B-Squad, under red ranger Pollyanna Burns. It pays well, even though we sometimes have to take time off for school. Jack and Miko work there too! Jack's the green ranger, and Miko's the pink. I'm rambling aren't I. " I simply chuckle once more, and pick up the 15 year old.

"I could listen to you ramble all day Raf, you know that. " I reassure him as I place my helm on his forehead. A sudden beeping interrupts our fluffy moment. "Duty calls!" He kisses my cheek and jumps from my arms. "Be careful Raf!" He gives me a smile, and goes to save the day.

A few hours later, Jack pulls up with Arcee, and he has a solemn look on his face. "What happened to Raf?" my voice is laced with worry. "He's alive, but only just." my spark stops beating for a moment. Arcee guides me to where he is. "The only way he is going to make it is if we use a Cybertronian spark. " I hear Ratchet try to offer up his, but before the final decision is made, I offer up mine. They only need a small piece, and I love Raf more than I can say. Ratchet puts me under, and the last thing I see, is my Raf.

Once I wake up, I immediately go to him, despite Ratchet's protests. He's now Techno-organic, and I can't wait to see his optics. He starts to wake up and I slip his servo in mine. His optics open. What once were brown, now are a bright Cybertronian blue. "How are you feeling, Sweetspark?" The nickname comes out of my mouth before I can process it. " Like HQ fell on me, followed by every zord. " His voice comes out small, and raspy. " You almost died. " His optics widen at that. "You are techno-organic now Raf, you have a spark." Ratchet motions to me. " Specifically, part of Bumblebe's. " "So, I'm his son or something? " Ratchet shakes his helm. "No, once I extracted the shard, it erased all previous CNA. It is your spark, and yours alone. " Raf looks at me, and tries to get up, only to fall. Another chuckle escapes me. " Easy Sweetspark, you only just got your new body! " I help him balance, and begin to walk.

After a few minutes, he's walking on his own. After a few days, he can move as fast as any scout. A few weeks later, he has his Cybertronian body, colors and name. He has a similar body type to Arcee, just a mech version, a white and yellow color scheme, and he calls himself Solar Blade.

We now live together in the warehouse, when I'm not with the Bee-team. My spark is racing as I walk into our home. "Solar Blade, are you here?" A thin pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I turn around, and place a long kiss on his lips, surprising him. " What was that all about Bee?" he doesn't sound angry. "Will you be my Sparkmate Sol?" He smiles, and pulls me into a kiss. "Let's interface. " Exactly how that happened, I will leave to your imagination.

My team and I are pulled back to Cybertron for a while, but, when I get home, I'm met with Sol in labor, and Ratchet attending him. "Bumblebee! " He calls out. I immediately rush to his side. "Best thing to come home to ever!" I nuzzle my Sparkmate. "I'm just glad you can witness our sparkling being born. " He winces with the pain. I begin purring to help calm him, and make the birth easier on him. "Ok, Sol, this is going to be quick, now push. " Ratchet instructs. A few minutes later, a femme comes from his spark chamber. "One more time! " A few more minutes later, we welcome a mech. "They're perfect! " I exclaim as I nuzzle my Sparkmate. He purrs in agreement, and tells me to name them. I name our daughter after my old friend Cloudburst, and I secretly believe she is her reincarnation. Our son is named Orion, after my father figure. As Sol settles into sleep, I let the others know to come by later, and tell my team to do the same. As I bond with my sparklings, I finally feel peace wash over me, and it's the best day ever.


End file.
